The invention relates to personal care. More particularly, the invention relates to applicators for underarm antiperspirant and/or deodorant.
A well-developed art exists regarding dispenser/applicators for personal care products. One particular area involves applicators for solid or gel antiperspirant and/or deodorant compositions. Applicators for solid and gel compositions are typically generally similar to each other, with a piston (platform) upwardly movable within a cylinder (barrel) to progressively drive the composition out the barrel upper end. Due to the relative lack of stiffness of many gels and soft solids, dispensers for such compositions commonly include apertured applicator elements across the upper end of the barrel.
Dispenser/applicators are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,483 (the '483 patent) entitled “Rotary Dispenser”, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,803 (the '803 patent), entitled “Stick Dispenser”, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entireties as if set forth at length.